ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plasma Cosmos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arcana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 19:05, March 15, 2010 Hello Plasma Cosmos, I am here to personally thank you for your various contributions to the Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wikia. I am certain that you shall one day become an excellent user here, and well-respected by all others. Please, if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, or if anyone is making you uncomfortable here, you are free to contact me at any time through my talk page. The community is proud to have you as one of its members. Best wishes here, good luck in everything you do, and thank you, Ralnon (talk) 21:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hey there, Admin NightBird here. Welcome to TTFF, we in the Administration hope you will find your stay here pleasing. The Character Bio Box you refer in Psykoreaper page is the Character infobox, you can learn about it in our under-development Teen Titan Fan Fiction Wiki:How To Make A Decent Character guide. You write Fan Fiction here in the form of Fan-series and Roleplays, You just need to create a New Article and your good to go, remember to add the proper categories. NightBird (talk) 20:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Plasma How ya doing? NightBird here again. We always encourage our editors to interact with our community so if you have any suggestion, question or just want to say Hi, ur welcome to talk to me. Also I am working on a easy Template for character pages, i will be really honored if you could try it out NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Character article template Hey how ya doing? NightBird (talk) God Bless 02:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Akword Youre mentle. Insane. Wrong. messed up. Did you fall of a cliff when u where born? did u really have to add "anime GROWTH!"? Yina 22:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sry I don't understand, whats wrong with it. On my computer it just looks like a girl. Plus it was an accident anyway. I'm new to the upload thing. There was another image I wanted to upload but I accidently clicked that one instead. i didn't know how to cancel so I just went through with it. Al I wanted was my picture of Vampire Hunter D. I didn't know that the pic was offensive. I don't even see how. All it is is a picture of a girl standing there isn't it? Hi there Hi cosmos! How u doing? I have been reading your work, nice job! But kinda you are in your own world and not part of our community, so if ya have a shymess problem, forget it! In here we don't judge, so your welcome to add your opinion on anything related with the general wikia. If you need to talk to some, i here, cya! NightBird (talk) God Bless 21:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Hey we are working on a community project wanna join? also many pages have just a redirect to other pages, you mind if i delete them? NightBird (talk) God Bless 20:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hello there Do you know the personalities of each of the Teen Titans? like Robin and the entire team? Max117D 02:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm working on a few of my fan-series episodes 'Days of the United States Vigilantes' when my character Jackhammer meets the Teen Titans, you can play the titans while I play Jackhammer. We're gonna start at 'Meeting the Titans' Max117D 15:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC)